Fool's Bakery
by HomeOwner
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Minato returned and opened up a bakery with Yu. The two of them are sure go get into many adventures as they attempt to expand their business. Minato/Yukari Yu/Marie This is my first fan fiction so any feed back would be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fool's Bakery

Minato wakes up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He sleepily reaches for the phone and answers it. It was his best friend and business partner Yu Narukami.

"Minato you coming to work today or what?" Yu practically yelled in his ear.

"hu what are you talking about; what work?" he replies not fully understanding the situation yet.

"the bakery are you coming in today or what man?"

"oh yhea the bakery how could I forget." he replies coming to his senses. "course I'm coming in when don't I?"

"Then you better hurry up and get here; your late and we have 12 orders of Jack Frost Balls piled up and your the only one who can make them bro."

"OH SHIT, I over slept." says Minato looking over at the clock. "I'll be right over bro."

With that Minato quickly hung up the phone without waiting for a reply and leaped out of bed. He quickly got dressed in his favorite shirt, (a white T-shirt with blue sleeves) and blue jeans. Rushing out of his room he entered the kitchen where Yukari and Aigis where sitting around the table talking and eating breakfast. He begins to rush past to the door when Yukari stops him.

"Oh good your finally awake. I made breakfast, you want some?" she asks.

"No time gotta get to the bakery I'm late." he states opening the door. "Not really hungry anyways" he added as he slipped out the door and closed it behind him.

Yukari sighed out in disappointment and sunk back in her chair. Clearly upset over not getting to spend time with him.

"Don't worry Yukari I'm sure he'll come around, it will just take him time" Aigis comforted her.

"I hope so" she pouted back.

Else where in the apartment parking lot Minato leaped onto his black motorcycle and started up the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the road towards the bakery.

When he arrived he entered to find Yu behind the front desk on the phone with a costumer.

"Hello this is Yu with Fool's Bakery, may I take your order" he spoke into the phone. Noticing Minato he smiled and waved him back towards the kitchen.

Minato hiked over counter next to Yu, waved back at him, and went trough the door leading to the kitchen. Once inside he grabbed his apron, a regular white apron only with their company logo on it (which is the fool arcana card), off the stand, and put it on. He then went to work on his locally famous Jack Frost Balls, which was just a hardened chocolate ball with cream cheese and cookies inside and white frosting surrounding the outside.

Minato was just finishing up on his master piece when Yu walked into the kitchen. Yu let out a sigh of relief and smiled turning his attention to Minato.

"Glad you could make it partner, I was getting worried I would have to cancel the order if you didn't show up, or worse try to make Jack Frost Balls myself."

"Are you kidding there's no way I would let you bring shame to my master piece by letting you make it" Minato replied smiling.

"Ouch, am I really that bad at making them?"

"oh yhea, you are" he said finishing up with his creation.

"Ha ha, maybe but I would like to see you try to make my delicious Izanagi Chocolate Cupcakes" Yu stated.

"L-lets just agree to stick with our respected specialties, eh partner" Minato replied laughing.

"Agreed". Yu smiled and went over the fridge grabbing some eggs and a carton of milk.

"Whatcha makin?"

"Thoth vanilla cake".

"neat".

Yu went to work on his cake while Minato took his Jack Frost Balls out to the counter. Storing them in the special container below the counter to keep them cool he stayed out to man the counter incase some costumers showed up.

After a short while the costumer that ordered the Jack Frost Balls showed up to pick up her order. Minato greeted her friendly and got out her order. The Woman smiled and paid Minato, he put the money in the cash register gave her, her order.

"real hungry hu?" he said trying to make small talk.

"oh no not really, I just have a lot of people showing up for the meeting" the girl replied "And they all love this place's chocolate balls, whoever the chef is a real genius for creating such good chocolate balls".

A large smile grew on Minato's face, the same smile that always grows there when someone compliments his cooking. "Your looking at him" he stated proudly.

"Who?" the woman asked confused.

"T-the chief your looking at him, I'm the one who makes the chocolate balls". He answered.

"Oh good for you" she said leaving.

"Now is that any way to treat a genius" Minato muttered under his breath. "still" he thought "she did call me a genius to begin with"; And with that thought his smile returned to its original size.

The rest of the day went by without any important occurrences, and finally it was closing time. Minato decided to chat with Yu a bit in the parking lot outside the bakery. "Sooooooo" he said starting the conversation. "Soooo what?" replied Yu.

"So how are things with you and Marie, hu Yu?" Minato asked.

A deep red blush appeared on Yu's normally composed face. "I-I really don't want to talk about that with you".

"Ha ha, looks like some one was kicked out of the house again. Is that what happed, you forced to stay with Yosuke again? Hu Yu?" he asked loving the reaction he was getting from his friend.

"N-no its not that, we're on good terms right now, but things are getting more and more serious each day" the blush stayed on his face but a smile appeared to go along with it. "A-any ways lets change the subject shall we, how are things going with you and Yukari, are you dating yet or what?" he asked the blush disappearing and the smile growing wider on his face.

This time it was Minato's turn to blush "W-what thats Yu I can't hear you, anyways gotta go bye" he stammered as he leaped onto his motorcycle and turned on the engine and quickly drove out of the parking lot, leaving a laughing Yu behind him.

Things between him and Yukari where complicated, it was obvious that she liked him but Minato was a little unsure about the age difference now between them. Yukari was now a full grown woman where as Minato was still a 18 year old teenage boy. She eagerly agreed to let him live with her after his return and he had been staying with her for over a year now; but things were still weird between them. It was not as if Minato was no longer attracted to her, if anything he was even more attracted to her now more mature body, he just felt like he shouldn't try anything with her because she would probably be uneasy with being someone so much younger then she was. Minato shook his head and pushed all these thoughts to the back of his head as he drove home.

By the time he got home it was around 8 o'clock but he was feeling pretty drowsy as usual, and decided he would call it a day soon, after a quick meal of course. When he got into the house he noticed Yukari without Aigis sitting on the couch watching TV. "I'm home" he called placing his keys on the counter and walking over to the fridge.

"Welcome home" she called from the couch.

"No Aigis tonight?".

"No she's on a Shadow Operative mission with Mitsuru".

"ah".

Minato got out the ingredients he would need and quickly made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite side from Yukari. He silently nodded at her then began eating. After awhile, not being able to stand the silence any longer Yukari broke it.

"Sooooooooo, how was your day working at the bakery"

Minato's chef smile crossed his face as he began to swell with cooking pride "Some old lady called me a genius for making such good Jack Frost Balls" he said proudly.

"Oh thats great to hear, so hows Yu doing?"

Returning to his regular self "Fine" the said, his smile vanishing.

"Well thats good to hear" Yukari responded trying to scoot closer to him.

Minato scooted father away from her and asked a question he knew would get her to leave him alone. "So how was your day Yukari?"

Yukari excited that he was interested in her imminently started to reply. As she did so Minato nonchalantly pulled his headphones up over his ears and turned on his favorite song, Burn My Dread, and tuned her out. When she inquired about the headphones he insured he that he was still listening and that she should just continue her story. When in reality he wasn't listening at all while he finished his sandwich. After he was done he got up and said "Thats great Yukari but I'm beat, night".

Lying in bed Minato recollected the days events and concluded that it was just another great day working at his and Yu's Fool's Bakery. He then drifted off into one of his deep sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Yu's big plan

Minato actually waking up on time this morning yarns, stretches and gets up from his bed. After a quick hot shower he got dressed and walked into the kitchen to find Yukari by herself pouring a second cup of coffee. "Who's the second cup for? Is Aigis back?" he inquired scratching the back of his head.

"No its for you silly, I heard you were awake in the other room so I decided to make some for you too" she replied smiling and handing him the coffee.

"Oh thanks" he said taking the cup form her hands.

As he was sitting at the table with Yukari sipping from his coffee he suddenly felt bad about how he blew her off the night before. "I should do something nice for her to make up for it, she is letting me live here after all, not to mention she made me coffee" he thought. "And here I was tuning out every thing she said and rushing off to bed". Then an idea came to him and he decided to act on it.

"Hey Yukari" Minato said breaking the silence that was lingering in the room.

"Yes?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah why?" she said, her eyes lighting up.

"Well since your not busy, if you want to ditch the robot, Yu and me found this great steak house last weekend, and I was just wondering if I could take you there tonight?" Minato asked nervously, shifting in his chair slightly.

"That sounds great, I'd love to" She responded in glee almost jumping out of her own chair.

"Great then I'll pick you up at eight" he smiled at her.

"Alright its a date" she beamed back at him.

With that said Minato noticing the time on his watch excused himself from the table and started to leave. "wait" called Yukari "Your not going to eat anything?". "Oh, no I'm not really hungry yet, and besides Yu usually packs an extra sandwich for me in his lunch bag, so I'll just eat that" He responded and exited the apartment.

Minato exited the apartment building, got on his motorcycle, and drove to work. When he got there he found Yu in the back unloading bags of flour from a truck. "Oh, good your here, give me and hand here will you?" he greeted him. "Sure thing bud" Minato replied walking over to the truck and helping unload some flour. Yu and Minato both work together unloading the flour for a while until Yu decided to break the silence and propose an idea that had been taking shape in his head since yesterday.

"Hey partner, you know how we haven't been getting many costumers early in the morning, and we just mainly get cake orders for birthdays and stuff?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I think I thought of a way to turn that all around, and I think your going to like it".

"Well alright lets hear it man".

"Wait for it, Wait for it, How about if we start selling ….. here it comes …... the moment you've been waiting for …...".

"Out with it already, I'm dying of old age".

"Alright, alright, no need to snap, I was just thinking that maybe we could start selling donuts and kolaches here at the bakery. You know just early in the morning when we first open up for the day".

"I …...".

"yes?"

"I LOVE IT, THAT'S THE BEST IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD". Minato shouted excitedly but then suddenly became some what disappointed "There's just one problem tho, I'm terrible at making kolaches". His shoulders slumped and he let the bag of flour he was carrying fall to ground by his feet.

"Don't worry about that, that's why you got me here bro. I'll make all of the kolaches if you make the donuts" Yu reassured him smiling.

"THEN LETS DO IT, LETS START SELLING DONUTS AND KOLACHES AT OUR BAKERY" Minato shouted jumping into the air, his excitement clearly returning.

"Yeah lets do it, and if they become a big enough success lets add in a drive-thru to the bakery and sell them out of there".

"Yeah sounds great partner, I guess I don't give you enough credit some times, you can be a real genius your self when you need to be".

Yu laughed at that and the two high-fived, confirming Yu's plan. The two then finished unloading the flour from the truck and storing it inside the bakery. After they were done Yu went out and told the truck driver that they got all the flour and he could leave. Once he came back in he grabbed his apron off the rack put it on, noticing that Minato had already donned his own apron. "So, when are we going to set that plan of yours into motion? I'm ready to start shoveling out donuts right now" Minato asked as he approached. "We can't start today, I still need to find a good source of sausages for the kolaches, and we should probably advertise a bit before we start".

"Good point, next week then?"

"Yeah sure we'll start selling donuts and kolaches next week".

"We got any orders piled up?" Minato asked.

"Yeah but just mostly for my Izanagi Cupcakes and a King Frost vanilla cake, which I'll handle if you'll man the counter and the phone".

"Alright then leave the counter to me".

Minato then went out to the counter and sat down in the chair behind it. He put his headphones up over his ears and turned them on, setting the volume low so that he could still hear the phone if it rang. Some time past and a costumer came in to pick up his order of cupcakes, which Yu brought out to him; Minato put the money in the register and went back to his music. After some more time past the phone started ringing, Minato upon hearing it removed his headphones from his ears and answered it. "Hello this is Minato with the Fool's Bakery, may I take your order?".

"Yooooooo Minato whats up bro" It was Junpei's voice that Minato heard on the other side of the phone.

"Junpei I hope for your sake that you didn't call this number just to say that". Minato answered back some what harshly.

"No, no of course not I would have dialed your cell if that was all I had to say man".

"Then you better come out and say it because I'm hanging up soon".

"Alright, alright, sheesh would it kill you to be a little friendlier with the costumer, I was just calling in because I would like to place a special order".

"Well okay lets hear it".

"You know those big special cakes you make, the one your famous for, man whats it called …... oh yeah that's right a Messiah Cake, that's what its called, one of those please".

"Well alright then, when would like that made by sir?" Minato asked with faked courtesy.

"Oh wait, I need that specially made, is there any way you could make it into a wedding cake? Oh and I need it done by April 14th if that's alright with you".

"A wedding cake hu?" Minato asked not able to fathom why Junpie would need one of those.

"Well I'm sure I left you like 15 voice messages about it, but I'm getting married to Chidori in April".

"Oh yeah I forgot you were dating her, congratulations man, I'll be glad to make your wedding cake".

"Thanks man, oh and while I have you on the line, I want you to be my best man, that is if you think you can handle it".

"ummmmm I guess I'll do that, yeah sure I'd be honored to be your best man, thanks". Minato said flattered.

"ALRIGHT we're going to have the best bachelor party ever, right bro?" Junpie shouted excitedly

"Yeah sure".

"Oh come on put some more excitement into it".

"Yeah sure, woooooo". Minato said with faked excitement at the end.

"That's more like it, I guess, anyways this is going to be great".

"Listen Junpie, lets talk more about this later, I need to get back to work".

"Yeah sure man, just make sure you make the cake good, can't wait, I'll call you tomorrow to talk party details".

"Okay, will do, bye".

"bye".

Minato hung up the phone and put his headphones back on. Just then Yu walked in from the kitchen. "So what was it?" He asked. "What was what?" Minato asked back confused. "The order, Minato, what did the costumer order?" He asked again slightly annoyed.

"Oh yhea, the order. It was just Junpie on the phone, said he needed me to make him a wedding cake for his and Chidori's wedding" Minato replied lowering his headphones again.

"Oh yeah that's right his wedding is coming up in a couple of months, didn't know he'd order his cake from us though".

"You mean you knew about the wedding, I was a little shocked when I heard about it myself, I never really saw Junpie as the marrying type, you know?"

"Yeah you mean to tell me you just found out, I thought the guy was your friend? Surly he would have called you to tell you about it. I mean I found out about it myself four weeks ago from Fuuka. I would have said something to you about it but I just figured you already knew".

"Fuuka?! What are you doing talking to Fuuka Yu? How dose Marie feel about this? Oh man, just think of the scandal, Yu Narukami with TWO women, who would have known you were the kind of guy who would do that?" Minato asked jokingly.

"N-no its not like that I swear" Yu said a small blush starting to form on his face from the mention of Marie. "Fuuka just called to see if I knew about the wedding, and if I was going or not. She is the maid of honor after all. So I just told her that I hadn't heard about it yet, and that me and Marie would love to go. That's all, and before you say anything I already talked to Marie about going and she said she would be glad to go".

"Alright, alright, I was just messing with you. I know you would never do anything to hurt your beloved Marie". Minato said laughing as the blush on Yu's face became a deeper shade of red.

"Sh-shut up. So are you going to explain to me how you didn't know about it already or are you just going to keep dodging the question?" Yu said trying to get back on topic.

"Well I guess I just didn't care enough. I'm sure Yukari said something to me about it before, but I probably just didn't listen or forgot about it; and as for Junpie telling me about it, I never pick up that guy's calls. He's so annoying, always calling me and talking about baseball and other boring stuff and asking me to hangout, It got on my nerves so I just always pretend not to hear the phone when he calls now. Which I some what feel bad about, considering he asked me to be his best man, not bad enough that I would pick up all of his stupid calls of course, but bad enough that I'll be his best man and throw him his lame bachelor party".

"Well shit bro, remind me never to ask you to be my best man if I get married".

"Good, please don't".

"So anyways, You'll handle the cake I assume?"

"Yeah he wants a Messiah Cake, and Lord knows I'm the only one who can that".

"hummmmmmmm, a Messiah Cake as a wedding cake, that's sure to be interesting".

"Yeah but nothing I can't handle. Anyways we should get back to work don't you think Yu?" Minato said putting his headphones back on.

"Yep we sure should, but when you said get back to work you meant getting back to your song didn't you?"

"Exactly, and that is why we're such good friends, we understand each other".

"Yeah sure" said Yu sarcasticly as he went back into the kitchen. After that the rest of the day at the bakery went by like usual, without any important events worth mentioning until closing time. Once closing time came about Minato hung up his apron in the kitchen and walked with Yu out into the parking lot. The two walked in silence till they reached Minato's bike. Minato deciding to break the silenced asked "So We're for sure doing the whole donuts and kolaches thing, right?".

"Yeah, of course, once I set my mind to something, I see it all the way thru".

"Ha, now I know why your still with Marie" Minato joked.

"Whatever man, but yeah we're still going to do the donuts and kolache thing next week I'll start looking for a good supplier for sausages".

"Alright then see you tomorrow bro".

"Yeah, see ya" said Yu walking off towards his car.

Minato got on his motorcycle and started to drive home. On his way home he remembered he made plans with Yukari to go on a date to that stake house he and Yu ate at last weekend. He immediately started getting nervous. "God, I hope this goes well" he prayed as he drove the rest of the way home.

When Minato got back to the apartment parking lot he parked his cycle in his spot and started to get off like usual, when he suddenly felt a sense of malice in the air. He immediately leaped off from his bike several feet into the air. Just in time, as just as he did so a blast of ice struck his bike freezing it solid. "Damn that close, another second and that would have been me frozen like that" he thought as he landed on the ground a couple of feet away from his now unusable motorcycle. Minato's hand instinctively went down to his hip to pull his evoker, only to realize he didn't have it. "Shit, I never even got it back from Aigis did I? Damn it!" he cursed himself for not being prepared. He looked over to identify his attacker and saw a shadow charging up another attack. It released its attack, another bufu spell, and Minato quickly leaped out of the way, narrowly dodging yet another attack. "This isn't going well, how in the hell am I supposed to fight it with out a weapon" he thought. The shadow rushed him trying to tear into him with its claws, he dodged blow after blow with graceful ease, but he was going to run out of stamina soon if something wasn't done.

Suddenly Pallas Athena appeared before Minato and crushed the shadow in a single slash. Minato taken by surprise from the sudden help, fell onto his butt. Before she even spoke Minato knew who had saved him, he recognized who the persona was and who its owner was immediately after seeing it. Aigis removed her self from the shadows she was standing in and walked over to Minato to help him up.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks you saved my life just now probably". He said taking her hand and letting her help him up onto his feet. "Where did that shadow come from anyways, should they be showing up like this?".

"I wish I knew the answer to that, however at the moment I lack the knowledge".

"Well whatever whats done is done I suppose".

"You shouldn't take such attacks so lightly Minato".

His face suddenly becoming more serious "Hey listen Aigis, do you still have my evoker lying around anywhere?"

"Yes of course, in fact I keep it on me at all times for good luck".

"Well, do you think that maybe I could have it back? I think I might be needing it" he asked extending his hand.

"Yes of course, I suppose it dose belong to you after all, I was just holding on to it for you".

She pulled out the evoker and handed it to Minato, who eagerly took it from her, and stuck it in his pocket. "Next time a shadow tries to ambush me, its going to be in for one hell of a surprise" he said smiling.

"Yes I'm sure that it will" Aigis confirmed.

"You just getting home, from your mission?".

"Yes, I just pulled into the parking lot when I saw you being attacked by that shadow".

"Well that's lucky, I couldn't fight that thing without my evoker on me".

The two of them then walked into the apartment building and up to their home. Once inside they were met with an all dressed up, and worried Yukari who thought something bad must have happened to Minato since he was late. Minato quickly explained what had happened to her, and then added at the end "I'm sorry Yukari, but it looks like we're going to have to cancel our date my bike is frozen over and I'm going to have to wait for it to thaw out".

"Oh that's okay, I'll just drive us there, we can take my car". Yukari answered back with a smile on her face.

"Oh but Aigis just got back and I'm sure she wants to tell us all about her mission and stuff, it would be rude to leave her" Minato tried to reason.

"No I'm sure Aigis will be fine. Right Aigis?".

"Yes I will be fine here alone, I wouldn't want to ruin any plans the two of you made together" Aigis replied.

"Oh, okay then lets get going shall we Yukari?" Minato said with a faked smile on his face, disappointed he wasn't able to find a reason to postpone the date.

The two of them then left the apartment and went to the stake house, with Yukari driving. Once there they got a table and ordered. They talked about various things thru out the dinner such as how Yukari's acting carer was going and about Junpie's wedding. Minato even went into details on Yu's new plan for the bakery and how excited he was for it. During the course of the dinner Minato came to realize that he was really enjoying spending time with Yukari and that she hadn't changed much since he last dated her, before being sealed away for four years. Yukari laughed at all of his lame jokes and looked interested when he told her about Yu's plan, which Minato realized she probably didn't care much about but was still great full that she would humor him.

After the dinner Minato paid for the stake and Yukari drove the two of them home. Once back in the apartment room the they began to chat about what a good time both of them had on the date.

"I really had fun tonight Minato, it was a real joy spending time with you again". Yukari said moving closer to him.

"Yhea I had a good time too Yukari, we should do this again some time, I think I forgot how much I enjoyed talking to you" He said back. Followed by a pause, then "I'm sorry I'v been so distant with you lately, I just get so nervous around you now for some reason, but I think I'm over that now".

"Good, because you never have to be nervous around me Minato" and with that she began to lean in closer to him putting her face closer to his. Minato seeing what she was doing leaned in as well and met her lips with his own. Kissing her Immediately brought back a flood of memories of his time dating her in the past, into Minato's head. He remembered the first time she and him kissed on the roof top of Gekkoukan High's roof, the same wonderful feeling of kissing her was washing over him now as it did back then. He slowly wrapped his arms around here and continued kissing her, when Yukari decided to take things farther. She suddenly pressed her whole body against his and forced her tongue into his mouth. Realizing what was happening and taken back in shock Minato immediately pushed her away from him.

"ummmmmm, would you look at the time, I better be getting to bed, don't want to be late for work tomorrow, see you tomorrow Yukari. Night!" Minato said rushing down the hall and into his room before she had time to respond.

Once alone in his room Minato quickly got undressed and rushed into bed, the bright red blush that had formed on his face never leaving. Minato pulled the covers up over himself and drifted off into sleep. Concluding that today had been a very eventful day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The duel

Minato on this particular morning made sure to get up before Yukari. He went into Aigis's room and woke her up, he then managed to convince her to drive him to the bakery (because his bike was still thawing out) before Yukari could wake up. Explaining that he just didn't want any awkward run ins with her for the time being, and that he would try to smooth things over with her tonight if possible.

After Aigis dropped him off at the bakery, he realized that he was actually here before Yu even showed up for the day. So for the first time since its grand opening it was Minato who unlocked the doors to the Fool's Bakery. He spent his extra time alone cleaning up the place and making it more presentable for the customers.

About an hour later Yu arrived, Minato who was cleaning the bakery's front windows saw him pull in to the parking lot, and decided to go sit behind the counter to welcome him. As Yu walked into the store he heard, "Welcome valued customer to the Fool's Bakery, may I take your order". Yu was so surprised to see Minato actually there before him that he almost dropped the box he was carrying.

"Mi-Minato, here before me, and he even had time to clean the placed up a bit? I must still be asleep in my bed, dreaming".

"Ha Ha, very funny Yu, but even I decide to get up early for work sometimes".

"So what happened between you and your room mates?".

"I-I don't want to talk about it".

"Hahaha, fair enough I suppose" Yu said laughing.

"Anyway, whats in the box you got there, partner?"

"Oh, this" Yu said a wide grin growing on his face. "this is just a little something I made this morning back at my place".

Saying that he placed the box on the counter in-front of Minato and opened it up. "NO, FREAKIN WAY, are these what I think they are?" Minato exclaimed seeing the glorious contents the box held within.

"That's right, you better believe it, these are the prototypes to the kolaches we're going to serve here in our bakery starting Monday" Yu explained smiling and wafting the smell of the kolaches towards Minato.

"Oooooooooh man Yu, these things look and smell delicious" Minato said starting to drool slightly.

"That's just because they are delicious. Here try one bro". He took one of the kolaches out of the box and handed it to an eagerly awaiting Minato, who was having a hard time keeping his cool around such good looking food when he hadn't even had anything to eat yet that day.

Minato took the kolache from Yu and took a bite out of it. His taste buds immediately exploded from the overwhelming delicious flavor that oozed off of the kolache as he bit into it. The kolache held the ultimate combination of cheese and meat inside of its perfectly soft and flaky bread. Yu had out done himself crafting such a masterpiece, the bread had just the right amount of softness and the perfect amount of cheese inside, just enough to be tasted but not enough to overwhelm the flavor of the sausage.

"THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST BREAKFAST PASTRIES I'VE EVER TASTED YU". Minato yelled with excitement after he had scarfed down the rest of the kolache.

"Glade you like it so much" Yu said smiling. "Lets hope our customers think so too".

"Oh man believe you me, people are going to love these things man" Minato insured him. "But not as much as they're going to love my donuts though" he added smiling.

"Ha, maybe, we'll just have to see won't we, but in the meanwhile how bout we share the rest of these kolaches before they go cold".

"Yeah wouldn't want these things going to waste, lets eat".

The two friends ate in silence for awhile before getting their aprons on and getting ready for work. However as the day drew on it became clear to the both of them that they just weren't getting many orders that day. An order of Jack Frost Balls and a signal King Frost Cake was all that was ordered that day, and after the costumers who ordered them came picked them up and left, Minato was bored out of his mind. After listening to the same couple of songs on his headphones over and over again he decided he needed to do something to relieve himself of the boredom. The moment Yu walked out from the kitchen to check on him Minato challenged him to a duel to see witch of them was the strongest.

"Y-you mean like with our persona and stuff?" Yu asked confused over why Minato would want to do something like this.

"Yeah of course with our personas, I'm not about to have one of those old western kind of duels with you if that's what you think".

"But we can't even summon our persona just anywhere, their has to be intense energy in the air like from shadows or something".

"Don't worry about that I'm pretty sure we can summon our persona right now, there being shadow activity in the town at the moment and all".

"Sh-shadow activity, in this town? Right now?" Yu asked astonished.

"oh yeah I guess I haven't mentioned to you what happened to me last night have I?".

Minato quickly went over the events of the previous night, from the moment he was attacked to up to the point where Aigis gave his evoker back. The whole time he was listening Yu began clenching his fists.

"We have to do something, we can't just let shadows roam the street attacking people" he said a look of anger crossing his face.

"Hey, hey, bro just settle down. Sit back and relax I'm sure the Shadow Operatives will handle it. Its not the place of two baker's to go around fighting shadows" Minato said shrugging.

"N-not our place, what do you mean not our place? Have you forgotten Minato, that the two of us are the most powerful persona users, the fact that we are wild cards alone makes it our place. What if the Shadow Operatives aren't fast enough dealing with the problem, or even strong enough to deal with it in the first place, and people get hurt, would you be able to live with your self? Because I know I wouldn't be able to even look in the mirror any more, if I had the power to stop something bad from happening but I let it happen anyways". Yu said his anger and passion obvious.

"I'm done with fighting shadows and stuff. I don't know if you know this but last time I fought them I ended up dying, and I would rather not have a repeat of that. As long as I can continue running this bakery with my friend and living a peaceful life I'll be able to live with myself just fine. I don't care about what happens to other people anymore" Minato said knowing that he didn't mean those words.

"I have a hard time believing that your that selfish Minato".

"Well you better believe it because I am now" Minato said putting his headphones back on, trying to end the conversation.

"About that duel you asked for a moment ago. I'll do it".

Minato lowered his headphones and peered up into his friend and business partner's eyes. They held a look of anger and determination in them.

"If I win Minato, then you have to help me stop the shadows in this town, and if you win then I'll do it alone if I have to. Deal?".

"Deal, lets do this" Minato said standing up and walking into the kitchen and then out the back door.

The two stood facing each other in the back behind the building. Minato pulled out his evoker from his holster and held it in his hand. Yu stared over at his opponent with the look of determination never leaving his eyes, he wasn't going to let his friend act so selfishly, he would make him see reason. Yu extended out his hand and tried gathering energy from the surrounding area, sure enough what Minato had said was true, the tarot card started to form its self above Yu's hand. Yu didn't fully materialize it however but instead lowered his arm, letting it dissipate.

"So what are the rules of the duel?" he asked.

"Their simple, first person to destroy the other one's persona wins the duel. Naturally, lets refrain form injuring each others bodies. Agreed?" Minto answered explaining the rules for the duel.

"Agreed, ready when you are friend" Yu replied raising his arm again.

Mianto brought his envoker up to the side of his head. "Then lets begin".

Minato pulled the trigger, sending power surging throughout his body and thus summoning his persona. "Orpheus" he called out the name of his desired persona and he appeared before him ready for battle. Yu crushed the tarot card floating above his palm, sending power surging thought out his own body. "Izanagi" He called his persona appearing, ready to fight, his sword in hand. Yu started the fight off immediately, sending Izanagi charging into Orpheus. He swung his sword aiming for his Orpheus' neck. Minato defended by having Orpheus draw forth his heavy iron harp and block the sword with it. The two persona's clashed against each other for a moment, until Orpheus shoved his harp forward and to the side knocking Izanagi's sword out of the way and leaving him wide open for attack. Orpheus swung his harp around and prepared to bring it crushing down on top of Izanagi. "Izanagi!" yelled Yu and the persona quickly dodged the attack by flying backward and ascending higher into the air. "NOW!" Yu commanded, and Izanagi raised his hand sending bolts of lighting from his finger tips hurtling towards Orpheus. "Orpheus!" yelled Minato, and Orpheus leaped back and pulcked on the strings of his harp sending a torrent of fire from it to meet with Izanagi's lighting. The two powers collided with each other in the air creating a small explosion, taking advantage of the smoke that followed Minato had Orpheus fly though it and get above Izanagi. Orpheus brought his harp up over his head and then brought it down again upon Izanagi. Izanagi blocked the attack with his sword but the force of the blow sent him hurtling towards the ground. Catching himself barley before making contact with the ground, Izanagi regained his composer. "Orpheus now" Minato commanded, and Orpheus plucked on his strings again sending another torrent of fire at Izanagi. He swiftly evaded the by flying straight up into the air. Izanagi settled himself in the air about 15 feet above Orpheus. "What could he be up to" thought Minato staring up at the distant object in the sky. "NOW IZANAGI, SHOW THEM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF" Yu shouted up at his persona. Suddenly a bright blue light engulfed Izanagi and he began to transform. "Now finish him Izanagi" Izanagi No Okami flew down at Orpheus with blinding speed, and before Minato or Orpheus could respond punctured Orpheus thorough his chest, using his sword. Orpheus made a look of pain and then dissipated, meanwhile being connected to his persona Minato let out a sharp cry of pain and fell to his knees clutching his chest.

Yu returned Izanagi No Okami to the sea of his soul and walked over to where Minato was kneeling. He smiled and offered his friend a hand up. Minato looked up with his one visible eye into his friend's eyes, they no longer had the anger from before in them, instead they held a look of understanding and kindness. He smiled back at him and accepted his hand. Yu pulled him up back onto his feet. Minato just stared at him for awhile before he spoke, breaking the silence surrounding the two.

"So I guess we're shadow hunting now eh partner?" Minato said shrugging.

"You threw that fight didn't you Minato?" Yu asked never breaking eye contact with him.

"Wh-what are you talking about... I didn't throw the fight".

"You held back. I could tell, if you wanted to put up a good fight you would have switched to Thanatos the moment you saw me about to call forth Izanagi No Okami. That way you would have been able to keep up with his attacks better. You may claim to be selfish but I know you were just looking for a good enough excuse to help save the people of this town" Yu stated calmly.

"Th-that's not true. There's no way I would have been able to switch to Thanatos quickly enough to have countered that last attack. Your giving me to much credit" Minato lied.

"Well whatever then. Lets go back inside and talk about how we're going to find the shadows and destroy them" Yu said unconvinced.

The two friends walked back inside the bakery, walked through the kitchen, past the counter, and seated themselves around a table in the lobby. Once they where seated across from each other Minato started the conversation.

"So how do you suppose we go about finding where these shadows are, you don't want to go to Mitsuru and her Shadow Operatives for help on this do you?".

"No I would rather avoid talking to the Shadow Operatives if possible, but we are going to need help locating the shadows".

"Didn't you have someone in your old team, that could sense shadows like Fuuka?".

"Yeah, but Rise isn't anywhere around town right now and I would rather avoid bringing her into this either".

"Then what do you suppose we do, hu leader?"

"L-leader, what do you mean leader?"

"Well considering it was you who beat me in the fight and forced me to help you with this, that makes you the leader. So lead away oh great leader" Minato mocked.

"Ha ha, very funny. But if your giving me the title of leader I think I do have an idea on how to find the shadows".

"Well lets hear it".

"Well, why don't we go to the Velvet Room and ask Igor or Margaret if they can help us find them?".

"Because we have no idea where the velvet room is now, I don't think it will appear for us unless Igor wants to talk to us".

"Well we don't know unless we try. Where did it used to be located for you during the time of your contract?" Yu asked.

"In Paulownia Mall, If I remember correctly. But I doubt its still there now".

"Well why don't we go check it out tomorrow, since the bakery is closed on Sundays anyways?".

"Okay sure I guess I can do that, but get ready to have your hopes let down when its not there".

"Then its settled tomorrow we'll meet up at Paulownia Mall and look for the Velvet Room. I text you when I can meet you there alright?"

"Alright that's fine with me. I probably have my whole day opened up anyways."

So after the two settled on their plan they went back to business as usual for the rest of the day, up till closing time. Afterward Minato asked Yu if he could drive him back to his place, since he didn't have his bike. The two talked more about their plan for tomorrow as well as their donuts and kolaches plan for the bakery, on the car ride back to Minato's apartment building.

Yu pulled into the parking lot, and Minato thanked him for the ride and got out of the car. "Bye, see you tomorrow bro" Yu called out from the car. "Yeah see you tomorrow" replied Minato. After watching Yu's car exit the lot, Minato walked inside and went up to his shared apartment. Once inside he was greeted by Aigis, who was setting down food on the kitchen table.

"Hey Aigis, hows it going?" Minato greeted her back.

"Your just in time, I just finished preparing dinner for the three of us. Tonight we're having chicken" Aigis said smiling.

"Oh man that sound great, I'm starving. Can't wait to..." Minato froze mid sentence upon noticing Yukari sitting at the table silently. "To eat" he finished. "He-hey Yukari, whats up?" he awkwardly greeted her.

"Oh, hello Minato I guess I didn't notice you come in" Yukari replied somewhat coldly.

"What dose she mean she didn't notice me come in, she was sitting right at the table the whole time" Minato thought. "Ha haaa, its good to see you too Yukari" he said as he took a seat next to Aigis at the table.

The three ate dinner in awkward silence (except for Aigis who didn't need to eat because she was a robot), with Aigis, who was sitting between the two, trying to start up casual conversation at several points throughout the meal. At the end of the meal however Aigis angrily got up from the table and took both Yukari's and Minato's dishes to the sink. She threw them in and then turned to address both of them. "I'm going to bed now, but the two of you better stay up and have a good conversation because there's obviously something the two of you need to work out" and with that Aigis stormed down the hall to her room and slammed the door behind her.

The two sat in silence for a long while before Minato finally built up the courage to break it. "So, um Yukari?" He managed to say. "Yes Minato what is it that you want" She replied still acting cold. "Are you mad at me or something?" he asked innocently. "OF COURSE I'M MAD AT YOU, YOU IDIOT! I practically threw myself at you last night and you pushed me away and ran to your room, without barley saying a word" and with that Yukari got up from the table and stormed over to the couch. After a while of sitting alone at the table, lost in his thoughts, Minato finally worked up the courage to go sit next to her on the couch.

"I came over here to get away from you" She said angrily when he sat down next to her.

"Funny, because I actually came over here to get closer to you" Minato replied.

Those words broke her down slightly and she almost laughed, before she remembered that she was supposed to be angry with him. Minato scooted closer to her on the couch "About last night" he started "I'm sorry".

This got through to her completely and tears started to form in her eyes. "No, no, I'm sorry I shouldn't have put you in that kind of situation. I guess, I just missed you so much" She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him fighting back tears.

Minato cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face towards his own, he wiped the long strand of hair covering his right eye out of the way so that he could stare into her eyes with both of his. "Yukari, you have nothing to apologize for, I'm the one who over reacted. Its not like we haven't done anything like that before, I guess I was still just so nervous about being with you again, that I panicked, I'm sorry.

Yukari smiled from his warm gaze and a few tears fell loose from her eyes. "Minato I thought I told you, you never have to be nervous around me" She said warmly.

Minato wiped away the strands of tears from her face and said "I know you did, and I'm done being nervous now" and with that he leaned in and pressed his lips against her own.

The two began to make out passionately on the couch, Yuakri pushing Minato down and laying on top of him, her lips never leaving his. They continued this for awhile until Yukari broke the kiss and got up from the couch. Taking Minato's hand in her own she lead the two them to her room where she closed the door behind them; where for the first time in a long while Minato didn't get a full night's sleep, but he didn't seem to mind one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The First Persona User

Minato woke up and found him self in an unrecognizable room. "Did I spend the night at Yu's or something again. "No No, that can't be right I'm sure I went home after work yesterday" as this thought crossed his mind Minato tried to get up out of bed. He wasn't able to get up however because of something pulling him back down. He looked down to see that he was shirtless, witch wasn't what surprised him because he usually slept like that these days anyways, what did surprise him however was the arm warped around his waist. He shifted his position in the bed so that we could face whoever was holding him. A look of shock crossed his face when he turned to find Yukari sleeping next to him, her arms draped around him. Suddenly the events of the previous night came flying back to him. A smile crossed his face "Oh yeah, that happened, didn't it" he said out loud. Yukari hearing this slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"What happened?" she asked still smiling.

"Huh, oh n-nothing I was just thinking out loud is all. Sorry I woke you".

"Its fine it looks bright outside anyways, we should probably be getting up".

Minato turned and noticed the bright beams of sunlight that poured into the room. "Who keeps their blinds up in there room? That's like asking to be woken up from the sun" he thought to himself. What time is it? I'm not late for work am I?".

A worried look crossed his face, witch Yukari immediately knew the reason for "Don't worry its Sunday your bakery is closed today right". She assured him.

"Oh yhea, thanks, you always seem to know what I'm thinking" Minato smiled back at her.

A slight blushed crossed her face and she looked away slightly "I-its just that you really only think about that bakery. Y-you don't even care about last night as much as your worried about getting over to that bakery of yours".

"T-that's not true. That's not true at all, I enjoyed last night its just that being late to work at a bakery you co-own would really suck you know...".

Just then Minato heard his ring tone set off from his phone as someone called him. "Saved by the bell" he thought. He leaned in and kissed Yukari on the cheek as he removed her arm from around him "better answer that" he said smiling at a blushing Yukari. He walked across the room, to where his pants where for some reason and got his phone out of his pocket. He slung his pants over his shoulder as he answered the phone.

"Hello".

"Hey, good morning bro" came Yu's voice from the other end.

"W-what do you mean good morning, its 11:30." said Minato checking the time on his phone.

"Well I just figured you just got up".

"How do you figure that, Sherlock".

"Ha well considering that its Sunday, and the fact that you love to sleep in late when given the chance, I just kinda assume.

"Well its not right to just assume things on just little evidence you know, for all you know I could have been up since 5:00".

"I'm right tho aren't I?".

"Y-yeah, lucky guess. Anyways what are you calling me for?".

"D-don't tell me you forgot. You said you would help search for the Velvet Room at Paulownia Mall with me today. Remember?".

"Oh yeah that's right. I'll be right there, just give me a bit to get ready. Alright?".

"Alright I'll meet you there bud." Yu said and hung up the phone.

Minato put his phone back into his pants pocket and went over to pick his shirt off the ground next to the bed. Yukari just frowned at him sitting up in the bed with her arms crossed. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh, that was Yu. I forgot we had plans for today. Sorry but I have to get going, its kinda important". Minato responded slinging his shirt over his shoulder to join his pants.

"Fine. Go have fun with your friend" she puffed laying back down on the bed and rolling over so she wouldn't be facing him.

"Ummmmmmm, your not getting up?".

"No I don't feel like it yet. I'll get up in a bit. You better get going, I know you'd hate to keep Your best buddy Yu waiting" she responded pulling the covers up so that they almost covered her whole head.

After that Minato silently left the room, knowing better then to carry that conversation on any further. He took a quick shower and got on a fresh pair of clothes. He entered the kitchen nodded at Aigis who turned to see him from the couch in the living room, grabbed a plain bagel from a bag on the counter, shoved it in his mouth and exited the apartment.

Finishing his bagel in the parking lot, he checked to see if his motorcycle was working yet or not. He was pleasantly surprised to find it in a working condition. He got on and got the engine running. He exited the parking lot and drove to the mall to meet Yu.

When Minato got there he found Yu standing out front waiting for him. "Hey man whats up, where you waiting long?" Minato said greeting him.

"Nha, I just got here a moment ago, This place is a lot smaller then I thought it was going to be though".

"Yeah checking the spot where the door used to be will take like all of three minutes".

"So what should we do with the extra time, if its not there?"

"I don't know whatever you want I guess. There's a cafe in there that has great …..."

"MINATO IS THAT YOU!?" came a voice interrupting him.

Minato turned to where the voice was coming from to see none other then Ken running up to them. When he got close and realized that it was really Minato standing before him, he suddenly started to cry.

"I-its really is you Minato. Y-your alive, after all this time? I-I saw you die. H-how?" Ken asked all of this crying uncontrollably and clinging to Minato's arm.

"K-ken is that you? Man you've gotten taller, your like what 14 now?" Minato asked starting to find his tears amusing. It was almost to much for him. Did Ken really not know he was alive, even though he had been back a whole year already?

"No I'm 15 now. But never mind that, how did you come back? How long have you've been back? Do the others know that your back yet?"

Hearing this Minato finally couldn't take it anymore, he suddenly broke out into laughter. "K-ken. I-I've been back for a whole year man. Of course the others know I'm back. It was a big deal for a while man" Minato answered him between fits of laughter.

Yu watching this take place started to laugh a little himself. "Ken did you really not know that Minato was back?" he asked smirking.

"N-no, no one told me anything about this. You would have thought that Mitsuru, or Akihiko, or SOMEBODY would have told me". Ken said getting upset.

"Yeah you would think so wouldn't you?" said Minato wiping tears from his eyes. "I-I'm sure they just forgot" he said sending him into another fit of laghter, with Yu joining him.

Ken seeing the two laughing adults in front of him started to get more and more angry. "W-why wouldn't they have told me? That kind of thing is pretty important don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess it is. They probably just didn't think of you, I mean I barely remember you myself. Sorry I didn't tell you myself. I just figured you knew by now. Plus I didn't really care about seeing you again to be perfectly honest" Minato stated bluntly.

Hearing this depressed Ken slightly. "I haven't called any of them in about a year, so maybe that's why they forgot to tell me" he said down casting his eyes a bit.

"Hey don't be so upset about it kid. You know now don't you, and that all that matters in the long run. Hey I didn't mean what I said of course I wanted to see you again, we're old S.E.E.S buddys. I just couldn't because I've been keeping busy since I got back. I own a bakery, maybe you heard about it, its called Fool's Bakery, its downtown".

Cheering up "Yeah I've heard of that place. It's supposed to have great desserts and pastries there".

"Yep that's the one. Hey listen Ken, me and Yu are a bit busy right now; but why don't you come by the bakery some time and we can catch up a bit" Minato said trying to make him feel better but at the same time ditch him so that he and Yu could begin their search.

"A-alright that sounds nice, I'll stop by sometime then. See you guys later then".

"Bye Ken" said Yu.

"Later bud" said Minato.

The two then parted with Ken and entered the mall to begin their search, laughing to each other about Ken's lack of information on the way in. Once inside Minato led down the ally where the door to the Velvet Room used to be. However when they got to the end the quickly realized that the door was no longer there.

"Well what now, leader?" asked Minato raising his arms into the air.

"I don't know. For now why don't we just go to that cafe you mentioned earlier, and get some coffee".

"You read my mind. Lets go".

The two then went into Chagall Cafe and took a seat at one of the tables. They then ordered two cups of pheromone coffee at Minato's recommendation. While they were chatting and drinking their coffee however, the two suddenly felt a malevolent force watching them.

"D-do you feel that Yu? It feels like we're being watched" Minato asked nervously.

"Yhea, I do, and its not a casual glance either. Whoever is watching us intends to do us harm". Yu stated starting to tense up.

Minato slowly started to move his hand to holster to draw his evoker but Yu stopped him.

"Not here. We're in public, besides I don't think whoever's watching us is going to make their move on us out in the middle of public either".

"Then what should we do?".

"Lets leave and take this someplace with no one else around" Yu whispered back.

"Like where?".

"Lets go behind the mall and see if it takes the bait".

The two then payed their bill and exited the cafe. They quickly exited the crowded mall and began walking towards the back feeling the malevolent force following them the whole time. When they reached the back of the mall they realized that they where completely alone.

"That's strange it isn't showing its self and we left ourselves completely open for an attack" Minato said.

"Maybe its smarter then we gave it credit for. Its possible that it doesn't want to fight us together".

"Wrong I wouldn't mind fighting the two of you at once. In fact I think I prefer it that way, that way I can get a bit of a challenge out of it" Said a calm, deep voice coming from behind them.

The two wild cards spun around instantly hearing the voice, stepping into fighting stances. The figure now standing in front of them was a tall muscular man who appeared to be in his late 20's or early 30's. The man wore a long black trench coat that reached the ground, his left ear was pierced and he wore a silver earring in it. Long dark hair fell down over his face in long strands pushed aside so that they didn't cover his eyes that were a dark brown color that seemed to resonate with power, he stood in front of the two with a confident smile on his face.

"So here are the two fools that I've heard so much about. The two of you are suppose to be pretty strong persona users, or so I've been told".

"W-who are you?" asked Yu taken back from the powerful aura that was radiating from the man.

"Oh, where are my manners. I suppose I should introduce myself to the both of you before killing you". He spoke with sincerity. "My name is Naoya, and like the both of you I was also once a guest of the Velvet Room. I am the original persona user".

Upon hearing this both Minato and Yu recoiled in shock. "What did Igor never mention me? Well I guess he dose have that problem with using people for his own purposes and then throwing them away like trash and forgetting about them afterwords. But never mind that lets get this underway shall we?" Naoya said calmly raising his hand a tarot card forming above his palm. "Oh, I almost forgot we wouldn't want anyone to come accidentally stumbling in on our fight now would we?" and with that Naoya snapped his fingers, and suddenly the world around them changed.

Minato and Yu now found themselves standing in a large white room, with nothing else around them except for Naoya who was still standing in front of them with a smug smirk across his face.

"W-where are we? asked Yu, looking around at his blank surroundings.

"We're in, a plain of nothingness" answered Naoya.

"Yeah that sounds about right" answered Minato who spoke up for the first time since Naoya's appearance."I've been here before. This is the perfect place to kick your cocky ass".

Minato drew his evoker and put up to the side of his head. "Lets make this quick I'd like to get back to reality as soon as possible".

Seeing this Naoya's smile grew. "I would expect nothing less from the wielder of the Universe Arcana".

"Alright enough talk. If what you say is true, and you really are the first persona user, then I can't understand why your hurting people. But I don't care, all I care about now is beating you!" yelled Yu bringing his arm up the tarot card forming above his palm.

"Fine then, the time for conversation has passed. Persona!" called Naoya crushing his tarot card in his palm, sending a surge of power through his body. "Amon Ra" he called the name of his persona and it appeared ready for battle a large golden hooked staff in his hands. Minato stood in awe for a second at the power being given off from the persona in front of him before finally coming to his senses and pulling the trigger to his evoker. "Orpheus!" he called bring forth Orpheus and his harp. Yu followed suite crushing his tarot card. "Izanagi!" he called his persona from the sea of his soul and he appeared holding his sword in his hand.

"Amon Ra, take them" said Naoya calmly. His persona immediately surged forward towards the two wild cards. Yu seeing this decide to go on the offensive as well sending Izanagi out to meet Amon Ra in the middle. The two clashed together with the sound of metal hitting metal as Izanagi's sword went up against Amon Ra's staff. Minato seeing to two locked together took advantage of the situation and had Orpheus fly up behind Ra, preparing to bring his harp down over his head. Naoya anticipated this however and quickly had Ra knock Izanagi's sword out of the way. Ra spun around with lighting fast speed and harshly struck Orpheus in the chest with his staff, before he had a chance to use his harp. Orpheus shattered in the air and a sharp pain shot through Minato's chest. He gasped in grabbed at his chest in pain. "Is that all you have to offer me Minato, and you where the one who sealed Nyx. How pitiful" Naoya said mockingly. "Your fighting both of us. Keep your focus on me now!" yelled Yu having Izanagi send bolts of lighting flying at Ra. The bolts struck Amon Ra straight on causing him to shatter completely. For a brief moment a look of slight pain was visible on Naoya's face before it reverted back to his sinister smile. "That actually stung a little Narukami, but you'll have to do better if you want to beat me. Persona!" Naoya called re-summoning Ra.

"Fine then how about this" Yelled Yu making Izanagi transform. "Izanagi No Okami! Finish him". Izanagi No Okami held its blade with both hands and rotated it cuasing a great beam of electricity to shoot out from it, aimed directly at Naoya and his persona. "Seems you finally decided to stop holding back. So I'll stop too. "Amon Ra!" Naoya called out having Ra to hold up his staff and point it towards Izanagi and Yu. A great beam of fire erupted from the staff and collided with Izanagi's beam. The two great powers pushed back and forth on each other almost equal in strength. Minato stood and watched in awe of the spectacle before him, he felt powerless knowing of no way to help his friend. "enough toying with him Ra. FINISH THIS!" yelled Naoya. Suddenly Ra pushed a great surge of power through his staff and his beam completely enveloped Izanagi's. The beam devoured Izanagi No Okami and continued onward, engulfing Yu along with his persona. "YU!" screamed Minato seeing his best friend fall face first onto the ground following the blast.

He turned and faced Naoya anger boiling inside him "YOU. I've had enough of you!".

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Naoya smugly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Minato putting his evoker back against his head. "THANATOS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs pulling the trigger.

From the deep within the sea of Minato's soul Thanatos the god on death emerged. He stood tall and powerful a sword sheathed at his side. "Destroy them" whispered Minato ordering his persona. Thanatos let out a great roar and charged towards Amon Ra, unsheathing his sword as he did so. Naoya himself was even slightly taken back from the power radiating off of Thanatos and almost didn't have time to counter the attack. "Ra!". He roared sending his persona to meet Thanatos in his charge. Thanatos' sword clashed against Ra's staff with a deafening clinging sound, stopping the two powerful personae in their tracks. "You think that pitiful staff can stop Thanatos' blade. I'll show you my power! Thanatos!" yelled Minato. Suddenly Thanatos cut completely through Ra's golden staff and sliced the persona in half. Ra's face showed a slight look of pain before the persona shattered completely. "Thanatos destroy him!" ordered Minato causing Thanatos to continue his assault this time directed at Naoya. "Impressive, it seems you've out powered my persona. However if this is all you can do you have no hope of beating me" proclaimed Naoya throwing back his coat, revealing a sheathed sword at his side. Thanatos brought his blade down towards Naoya, but Naoya quickly leaped away and unsheathed his sword. Without warning he sprinted past Thanatos with supernatural speed and struck Minato in the gut with the hilt of his sword. His concentration broke Minato was no longer able to keep Thanatos summoned and the persona dispersed. He stumbled back a few steps from the blow but his instincts allowed him to quickly recover. Naoya swung his blade towards him with skill aiming for his neck. Minato quickly swerved his body backwards and to the side narrowly dodging the blade. Naoya quickly pulled back his sword and once again trusted his hilt into Minato's gut. Unlike the last time however this time Minato completely buckled over from the blow leaving him defenseless. Naoya quickly struck him over the top of his head with the hilt of his sword sending Minato's unconscious body to the floor.

Naoya's smile vanished from his face as he observed his two fallen foes. "I thought they would be able to put up a better fight then that" he spoke. "hopefully they'll do better next time" and with that the white wold dissipated around them and he walked away leaving the two unconscious bakers on the ground behind him.

After awhile Minato began to slowly open his eyes to see himself being picked up off the ground. He opened them fully and turned his head to see that he was slung over Yu's shoulder and that he was carrying him over to the wall of the building. Yu sat him up against the wall and then slid down the wall next to him. The two just sat there for awhile gasping for breath until Minato broke the silence.

"So, I take it we're both still alive then?" he said still gasping.

"Seems like it" Yu responded back.

"Who the hell was that guy?"

"I-I don't know, I've never seen him before and Igor never mentioned anyone matching his appearance either".

"Well I would expect as much from him. I mean the guy never tells us anything".

"True".

The two then sat against the wall in silence until they had both recovered their strength and could stand.

"Why do you think he let us live?" asked Yu.

"I don't know but believe this, I'll make sure he regrets it" Minato said holding nothing but hatred for the man who put them in this condition.

They then walked back around to the mall parking lot and talked by their vehicles.

"Yu I have a favor to ask".

"Huh" replied Yu arching his brow. "What is it?".

"I need to you to come back to my place and help me look for my sword".

"S-seriously?".

"Yeah I have no idea where it is, and I don't want to ask Yukari or Aigis about it because they might get suspicious".

"So you want me to come back to your house and help you tear it apart looking for it?".

"Yeah, I really need my sword if I have to go up against that guy again".

"What are you going to tell the two of them when we burst in and start looking?"

"I don't think they'll be home, Aigis has Shadow Operative stuff to do probly and Yukari usally has things to do during the day, even on Sundays".

"Alright then I'll meet you there".

"Thanks man, see you then" said Minato leaping onto his motorcycle.

He then drove back to his apartment with Yu following behind in his car. Once they got there the two went inside. "Lets check Aigis' room first. She is the one who had my evoker afterall". Minato said starting down the hall towards Aigis' room.

"W-wait. don't you think its an intrusion of privacy to go into her room with out permission?" Yu asked nervously.

"So, who cares? Nobody is here except for us, so nobody will know except us. There for its perfectly fine" Minato said casually opening Aigis' door.

"Nobody else except for our consensuses".

"Your such a goodie two shoes. You said you would help, so help".

"Fine" Sighed Yu stepping into Aigis' room behind Minato.

The two then carefully ripped through her room, checking all of her drawers and underneath her bed, making sure to put everything back exactly as they found it so they couldn't get caught. "I don't think its here. We've check every where" said Yu wanting to leave.

"Not everywhere. Not yet, there's still the closet" said Minato pointing towards Aigis' closet which had a number lock on the door.

"I-I don't think we should open that. People put locks on things for a reason. Usually to keep other people out". Yu said trying to reason with him.

"And people open locks for a reason. Usually to get at whats inside" answered Minato fiddling with the lock. "What kind of code do you think Aigis would put in?"

"H-how should I know. I feel really bad about this man I think we should leave".

"Oh, I got it". Said Minato entering his birth date into the lock unlocking it. "Creepy" he said removing the lock form the door. "That bot really needs to get over me".

He threw back the closet door revealing a large assortment of boxes, most of which upon opening held weapons and ammunition. The two continued shorting through the boxes until they at last came across one that look like it would house a blade. Minato quickly undid the flaps and threw open the box, revealing inside, much to his amazement, his long loss silver one handed sword. "S-she really still had it. Is there anything of mine she didn't take after I died. Well I guess I have little room to talk, I did the same thing to Shinjiro when he died" he said removing the sword and unsheathing it. He slashed it through the air a couple of times to get a feel for it again and then re-sheathed it.

"Well we got your sword now what?" asked Yu.

"Now we put back all of these boxes, including this one" he answered pointing to the box the sword was once in.

"Oh, I get it, but we leave the sword out of it. That way you still have the sword but she doesn't know you took the sword" Yu said with pride in is voice.

"Ha, now your getting it, my partner in crime".

"Technically this isn't a crime because the sword dose belong to you" Said Yu not wanting to have done anything bad.

"Sure. You can look at it that way if you want".

The two then put back all of the boxes exactly as they had found them, closed the closet, put the lock back on, set it back to the numbers it was on before, and exited the room closing the door behind them. Minato then stashed the sword under his bed and the two went out into the kitchen and made themselves sandwiches. While eating at the table Minato spoke up.

"Hey bro we're not going to let what that guy did to us today effect our plans for tomorrow. Right?" he asked nervously.

"No way of course not. The donuts and kolaches are still a go. I'm not going to let anything stop that". Yu said smiling.

"Hell yeah. Screw Naoya, he can't stop the future. The future of bake sales" Minato said and then burst out into laughter Yu joining him.

"No, but seriously we're going to sell a lot of donuts and kolaches".

"Damn straight".

They finished the rest of their sandwiches in silence and then Minato bid Yu farewell because it was getting late, and Yu had things to take care of back at his house. Before he left though he gave Minato some advice.

"I'd be careful around Aigis. That fight we had with Naoya probably gave off large amounts of energy. I'm sure the shadow operatives are going to investigate the area. Their probably doing it right now. I'm just saying that shes probably going to be pretty suspicious of you. I mean who else but us can generate that much power".

"Yeah your probably right. I'll watch what I say around her".

"Good I'd do the same with Yukari too".

"W-why is that?" Minato asked becoming slightly flustered.

"She may not be an official member, but shes still on the Reserve unit. I'd just be mindful of what you say is all".

"I-I'll do that".

"Alright then, later man".

"Later".

After Yu was gone Minato slunk down on the couch exhausted. After a while his phone started ringing and checking the caller id he realized it was Yukari, he hesitantly picked up the phone.

"Hello".

"Oh good, you answered. Listen I need you to call Junpie".

"W-why would any one want that?" Minato replied laughing.

"Because hes the most annoying person in the world and he keeps calling me, to get me, to get you, to call him".

"Why doesn't he just call me?"

"Probably because you don't pick up".

"Oh yeah, I never unblocked him" Minato smiled at himself realizing that had been the reason Junpei hadn't called to talk about his wedding with him.

"Well whatever just please call Stupei. I have to go I'm really busy at the moment".

"K, love you bye" Minato said hanging up the phone before she could reply. "busy with Shadow Operative work no doubt" Minato thought to himself.

After a moment of hesitation Minato reluctantly dialed Junpei's number to talk to him. On the second ring he answered and immediately went on and on about how fun the bachelor party was going to be. Minato just agreed with whatever he said until he just wasn't able to take it anymore.

"Alright, alright already I get it, you want to have a fun bachelor party. Listen how bout all of us just go out drinking next month for it?" Minato asked completely worn out.

"That sounds like it could be fun. Okay we'll go over specifics some time closer to next month then. I can't wait man, this is going to be great. Just the five of us guys out hitting the town for the night, it'll be great". Junpei said excitedly.

"Yeah sure, and you said great twice by the way. Anyways I'll be sure to unblock you from my phone so I get your calls from now on. Bye".

"W-wait you blo..." Junpei started to say before Minato quickly ended the call.

After hanging up an extremely tired Minato went wobbling towards the shower. He took a quick hot shower, got dressed in his boxers and a T-shirt and got into his bed. He slowly closed his eyes, shutting out the rest of the world and welcoming sleep.

Later that night however Minato woke up to the sound of his door creaking open. He squinted in the bright light that came piercing in, trying to make out the figure in his door way.

"Minato, you awake?" came Yukari's voice traveling across his room.

"I am now" he groaned. "Not to be rude or anything but what do you want. Its late".

"C-can I sleep with you". She asked blushing.

"Sure why not" Minato said scooting over in the bed and lifting up the covers for her. She closed the door and slid in next to him in bed, getting as close as she possibly could to him. Minato let the covers fall down over her and warped his arm around her welcoming her closeness.

"You know my bed is way softer then this" she whispered.

"I'm not moving. I'm way to tired, but your free to go where ever you want".

"No, no this is fine". She said shifting slightly to get more comfortable. "Hey Minato" she whispered after a few seconds of silence stopping Minato from returning to sleep.

"What?" he responded slowly.

"I-I'm sorry about this morning. I said some rude things to you, and I want you to know I didn't mean them".

"No, don't be I was being pretty thoughtless myself, I didn't mean to blow you off like that. Now please let me get some sleep" he said starting to close his eyes.

"Minato" She whispered again forcing his eyes open.

"Yeah?".

"I love you".

"Love you too. Please go to sleep".

After that the two of them finally drifted off to sleep, Minato's arms never leaving her.


End file.
